The 3 Little Starfleet Officers
by Anteyra
Summary: My little twist on the well known story "The Three Little Pigs". enjoy!... rated for Tucker language! One-Shot. R&R please?


The Three Little Starfleet Officers.

This is the story of the three little Starfleet officers and the big bad Xindi.

One day out in space near an uninhabited planet Captain Jonathan Archer was talking to Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, and Ensign Travis Mayweather, up on the bridge of the _Enterprise_.

"You are getting very big. And so it is time for you to go out on your own and build your own starship to command. But be careful. There's a big bad Xindi out there that will want to kill you!" He said to his three favourite officers.

"Ok. Bye Cap'n. I'll make sure he doesn't kill me. I'll be too fast for him!" Tucker said as he jumped into the first shuttlepod.

"Bye sir. He'll never kill me! I'll be too cunning for him." Reed replied as he jumped into the second shuttlepod.

"See ya around! He might kill me. I'll be too young for him to avoid me." Mayweather waved as he jumped into the third shuttlepod. Archer cried as he said good bye to each of them, hoping they could avoid the big bad Xindi.

The shuttlepods left the big ship and each went down to a different planet. Mayweather landed on the first planet. He looked around and was able to find some scrap material from an old shipwreck and began to build his ship.

Reed landed on the second planet and he too found some scrap material, although it was a little more than what Mayweather had found.

Tucker landed on the third planet and he began to build his ship from scrap material. He was lucky to have found more that what Reed had found.

Very soon their ships were built. Not surprising that Mayweather had built a very streamlined ship for easy manoeuvrability in space. Reed had built a ship that had lots of weapons. And Tucker had built his ship with the fastest engine he could find. So soon each of them were flying around space looking for adventure, and crew.

Mayweather's ship was only big enough to hold three people. He called his ship The_ Trio_

Reed's vessel was big enough for ten people. He called his The_ Indestructible_

And Tucker's ship was large enough for 30 people. He called his ship The _I'm So Fast You'll Never Catch Me._

One day Mayweather was happily flying near to a planet when suddenly on his sensors he noticed a Xindi ship coming along! The Xindi soon hailed him.

"Little Officer, Little officer. Let me join your crew!" Called the Xindi in a very friendly voice. (If the reptilians at all could be called "nice")

"No, no, no. Not by the hairs on my chinny chin, chin. I will not let you join!" Mayweather called back triumphantly. He was not going to be fooled by the big bad Xindi.

"Then I'll charge up my weapons and blow you to hell!" So he charged up his weapons and fired it on Mayweather's ship! Mayweather manoeuvred his ship out of the way of the torpedoes, but the Xindi had heat-seeking weapons and they soon locked onto Mayweather's ship.

KABOOM! And the ship was destroyed. The Xindi went away happy that he had killed another human.

Or so he thought. Mayweather had been a very clever little Starfleet officer and had built himself an escape pod with the ship and so he had managed to escape and he landed on the planet, sending out his distress beacon.

The next day Tucker was flying close to the planet where Mayweather had been. He picked up the distress call and picked him up, allowing him to join his crew. Very soon on the sensors he detected a Xindi ship! Soon the ship hailed Tucker.

"Little officer, little officer. Let me join your crew!"

"No you ugly bastard! You killed my sister! I will NOT let you join!" Tucker shouted back in anger.

"Then I'll charge my weapons and blow you both to hell!" Replied the angry Xindi.

So he did. He charged up his weapons, but Tucker very quickly went to warp. However the Xindi ship was faster and followed Tucker's ship and was able to fire upon it.

KABOOM! And Tucker's ship was destroyed. The Xindi went away a happy alien that he had killed 2 humans this time. But what he didn't realise was that Tucker had been a clever little Starfleet officer and had built two escape pods with his ship and so Tucker and Mayweather landed on a planet and waited for some one to pick up their distress beacons.

The next day Reed was flying close to the planet where Mayweather and Tucker were stranded. He had picked up their distress beacons and brought them onto his ship. Very soon on sensors he detected a ship! A Xindi Ship which soon called him.

"Little officer, little officer. Let me join your crew!" The Xindi called over the COMM system.

"Of course you can." Reed replied smiling. The Xindi also smiled. He was going to have the chance to kill 3 humans! Tucker and Mayweather looked at Reed. Soon the Xindi transported onto the ship and as soon as he did. Reed grabbed his phase pistol, set to kill, and shot the Xindi. Tucker and Mayweather did the same and soon the Xindi was killed.

"Hooray!" The three little Starfleet officers cheered in unison.

"Now the Xindi won't be terrorising humans any more!" Reed said.

"Well done Lieutenant!" Mayweather shook Reed's hand.

"That's for killin' my sister!" Tucker said as he kicked the dead Xindi in the stomach. After that he felt much better.

Together the three officers landed on a planet, towing the Xindi ship with them. Took the ships apart and built one big one together. One good enough to be easily manoeuvre. One with lots of weapons and one with a very fast engine, and big enough to hold about 50 people. Tucker was made Captain. Reed was made tactical officer and Mayweather was made helmsman. They called this new ship The _Xinditerminator. _And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
